scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Do de rubber duck
Transcript Ryan Alessi: hey everyone Reece caddell: we have announced that a new episode of warioware adventures the long trip, is on cbbc, universal kids, YTV, boing and netflix Kate Godfrey: it’s in the style of diary of a wimpy kid the long haul Gabrielle green: the episode is about how 9 volt goes to the store, buys Natalie a birthday present, rollin runners, and 18 volt, also buyer Natalie, wrap snap and go, and hey, she got part pizazz and six stencils, she then has cds, her birthday is held at her house Nathan Janak: She also has lots of money, and has gift cards The next time she goes to the shops Lex Lumpkin: so now, we have a special musical guest Chinguun Sergelen: so let’s give a round of sound for our guest, draco and friends! (Crowd cheering and Draco is in the tub) Draco: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap (Clips from warioware adventures the long trip plays) Draco: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on, everybody, try (Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Yeah, do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean (When you do de rubber duck!) All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Turtle: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Yum yum: Hey, all you grouches, sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah, make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Rabbit: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your flippers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Robbie: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck 1: All around the world (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Pierre the painter: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Ki: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Oliver: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: And do de Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Draco: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck